After you're gone
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: The promised sequel to 'Uninvited Guests! Three years after Itachi broke her heart Stevie has moved on. But when an Itachi look alike shows up in her art class what will she do? Is it him? Or is she losing her mind? you need to read the first one
1. Is that him?

**This is the sequel for the 'Uninvited Guests' story of mine. **

**If you haven't read the original story you won't be able to understand it**

**Enjoy!**

It'd been three whole years since Itachi had crushed her fragile little heart. She had been a wreck ever since, and Aly had to deal with it. Stevie had moved out, gotten a job and after a long time got a new guy, Kendall. Kendall was Itachi's opposite; he had light blonde hair, emerald eyes, and was very talkative. They had started dating exactly two years after Itachi left her, and they'd been together ever since. Stevie got a second job at a local rec. center as the art teacher; she also worked at a small coffee shop. It was the first day of her new job, and she was excited. Her students would be kids, teens and adults. She quickly got her bag out of the car and walked to her class, and then she quickly started to set up.

"Morning class! I'm Miss Stevie" she said eyeing the students, Kendall winked at her from across the room.

She smiled and then returned to getting her things. She got out a large sack of flour, a bag of salt, a stack of small paper bowls, food coloring, and a container of plastic spoons.

"Okay class today we'll start off with some thing simple, playdoh" Stevie announced as she put her hair back in a ponytail.

Stevie quickly passed out a bowl with a salt and flour it along with a spoon to each student. Then she walked over to the sink and got a cup and filled it with water.

"Now, I'm going to bring you a cup of water. Then you pour the water with the salt and flour and mix it with the spoon until it gets like dough then I'll give some food coloring" Stevie said as she passed out water.

Then she sat down at her desk and started to read, when someone's hand shot up in thee air.

"Miss, you never gave me a cup of water" a charming voice called.

Stevie looked up to see a guy with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and grey eyes, he reminded her of someone.

"Oh sorry" she said getting him a cup of water.

"Miss Stevie!" a little girl called.

"Yes?" she replied

"I'm ready for food coloring" the little girl said.

"What color would you like?" Stevie asked getting the colors.

"Pink please" the little girl said smiling.

"Okay" Stevie said adding the color to the girl's playdoh.

"Now mix it in well with the spoon then your hands" Stevie explained.

"Okay" the girl said getting to work.

"Stevie darling" Kendall called.

"Yes? Oh you're ready for color?" she replied.

"Yes, green please" Kendall replied smiling.

"Okay Kendall" she said adding the color.

**(Time skip: after she thought she helped every one) **

"Miss" the charming voice called again.

"Yes?" Stevie replied.

"Blue please" he said flashing a smile.

"Okay" she said helping him.

"Class dismissed, see you next week" Stevie said smiling and waving.

Stevie was stuck in thought; she couldn't believe how much that guy reminded her of HIM. But it couldn't be him, he didn't love her, he wouldn't come back for her.

"Um hi" she said to the black haired man with out thinking.

"Hello" his charming voice replied.

"Come on Stevie" Kendall said grabbing her wrist; he knew something was going on.

"Kendall, let go! You're hurting me!" Stevie said trying to pull out of his grip.

"You were flirting with that guy back there!" Kendall said jealousy burning in his eyes.

"Kendall the guy I love is you, I wouldn't cheat" Stevie reassured.

"Okay" Kendall said hugging her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! Guess whose back with a sequel? Me! :3 <strong>


	2. It is him!

**Kendall seems great right? Not really. **

**Updating has slowed decreased, sorry**

**So is the sequel good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Kendall: She doesn't own Naruto **

**Me, Gilli-chan: I don't like you. Aly doesn't like you either.**

Aly had been waiting for Stevie and Kendall outside the rec. center for half an hour, but Kendall had just dragged Stevie passed her and didn't even seem to notice her. She desided she would call Stevie later, as she stared at the purple balloon that some kid must have let go of.

"Hello" a dark haired man said.

"Oh hi" Aly replied wondering if she knew him.

"Remember me?" he asked.

"Not really" Aly said still staring at the sky, when it hit her.

"Itachi, is that you?" Aly asked staring at the man.

"It's been a long time Aly" he replied winking.

"How's Deidara?" she asked hoping he would come to visit soon.

"Well, this is kind of hard to say but, Deidara's dead Aly" Itachi said lowering his head.

"No, No you must be joking right? Right?" Aly asked bursting into tears.

"He told me to tell you that he loved you" Itachi said trying to comfort the crying Aly.

Aly couldn't speak, or at least she couldn't find words to say. It was like a horrible nightmare, the love of her life was dead and there was nothing she could do. She would never see him again, hear the cute noises and things he said at the end of a sentence, and never be able to play with his golden hair any longer. She was crushed, and Itachi didn't know what to do. He wasn't good in situations like this, so he just held Aly while she cried.

"Thank **sniffle **you" Aly said wiping her tears and standing up.

"No problem, anything for a friend" Itachi replied.

"Well Stevie has a new boyfriend, Kendall" Aly said thinking about the rude blonde that dragged her friend out of the building.

"Oh, you mean that abusive blonde guy?" Itachi asked, and then Aly nodded.

"He does that a lot, but Stevie is still with him" Aly said biting her lip.

"Then why doesn't she dump him?" Itachi asked.

"I think she's scared of him, but when ever I try to talk to her about that kind of think she yells at me" Aly replied fixing her earring.

"Well maybe we should talk to her about, together" Itachi suggested.

"But when she finds out that's really you she's gonna have a melt down, because you never said goodbye or that you loved her" Aly said.

"I did say goodbye AND I said that I loved her. She was asleep so I just whispered it to her" Itachi replied frowning.

"Wow" Aly mumbled.

"Why don't we give Stevie a call and then we can all go out for coffee" Itachi said.

"Okay, but Kendall will probably be there" Aly replied grabbing her phone then quickly texting Stevie.

"That's fine" Itachi said scratching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? <strong>

**Review! **


	3. The cafe

**Yay chapter number 3! **

(Time skip: at the café)

Aly and Itachi sat at a small table with an umbrella in the middle when Stevie and Kendall walked up.

"Hey Stevie and Kendall!" Aly said waving.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Stevie asked as Kendall glared.

"So you don't remember me Stevie?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you're the guy from my art class" she replied flipping her hair.

"So that's all you remember me as? Come on Stevie you know me" Itachi said.

"Oh my gosh, your…your…." Stevie stuttered.

"Yes, and I've come to see you, because I care" he replied sipping his drink.

"Itachi" Stevie muttered starry eyed.

"Babe cut it out! You're with me, not that guy!" Kendall shouted making a scene.

"Kendall calm down" Stevie said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kendall said shoving Stevie causing her to fall.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Itachi yelled standing up.

"I can do as I please" Kendall replied.

"Not when I'm around" Itachi said punching him, then helping up Stevie.

"I'm leaving!" Kendall announced.

"Good" Itachi said.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked the shaking Stevie, she nodded and then sat down.

"I'll go get us all some coffee" Aly said.

Aly walked inside the small coffee shop and then up to the counter. A blonde man caught her eye, he looked just like Deidara, but Deidara was dead. She must have just been seeing things. Until the man walked over to her and hugged her, her first instinct was to fight so she kicked him.

"Aly….It's….me….Deidara, yeah" he muttered through the pain.

"But, but I was told your dead" Aly replied her eyes growing wider by the minute.

"I faked my death to be with you love, yeah" he said standing up.

"I love you Deidara!" she said jumping into his, which of course the people of the café were listening so most of then awed.

"I love you too, and that's why I came back, un" he said hugging her.

"I've been here for a while and I saved up some money and got an apartment, and I was wondering if you'd move in with me, un?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course!" Aly said kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! So cute! Deidara LIVES! Lol <strong>

**Review for more DeiAly! **


	4. Hosplitalized

**Isn't that just great? Everyone has somebody to love! **

**And Deidara and Aly moved in together! Wonder how that's gonna go!**

**Everything is all rainbows till a certain jealous Ex is back for revenge**

**I don't own Naruto but I own: Stevie, Aly, and Kendall**

Stevie and Itachi waited outside the café for Aly but she never turned up, truth was she had left with Deidara but they didn't know that. Stevie was aimlessly playing with her phone and Itachi was asleep in the chair next to her. Stevie finally just decided to text Aly and when Aly told her they had she wasn't too happy. Then the shock of her life drove up in a van. Kendall got of the drivers seat, and then five more guys jumped out of the middle of the van. Kendall carrying a baseball bat and the others cracking their knuckles, Stevie shook Itachi and he woke up. Kendall walked up to them and then slammed the side of Itachi head with the bat, the rest of the guys quickly rushed up and started kicking and punching him. Stevie rushed to call 911; by the time they got there Itachi was in critical condition.

"How bad is it doctor?" Stevie asked.

"He has multiple broken ribs, a concussion, and also maybe a little internal bleeding.

Stevie covered her mouth and started to cry, she was too upset to call the police yet. Then Aly and Deidara burst through the door and ran to Stevie who was sobbing.

"It's going to be okay Stevie" Aly said comforting her best friend.

"How can you say that! Did you see what happened? NO!" Stevie yelled.

"Stevie lets go to the police station and report him, it'll make you feel better" Aly said.

"Okay" Stevie said stand up.

Deidara drove them to the police station and waited in the car while they talked to the officer.

"How may I help you miss?" he asked combing his mustache.

"Um, well her Ex beat the crap out of her current boyfriend" Aly said pointing to Stevie who was sitting.

"Okay miss, we'll need his name and proof" the officer replied.

"Well your proof is in room 708 of intensive care with internal bleeding, and the name is Kendall Whitt" Aly said.

"Okay miss I'll give the hospital a call, and I'll look up this Whitt guy for you. But you need to get your friend to fill out these papers" he replied handing her a few sheets of paper.

"Stevie listen, everything is going to alright" Aly said giving her the papers.

* * *

><p><strong>Zomg is Itachi gonna die? Who knows…Only time will tell<strong>


	5. Ditched

**Zomg! What's gonna happen to Itachi?**

**You'll see, I don't own Naruto or the song Deidara is singing or Ipods**

"How do you know that!" Stevie yelled storming out of the police station.

"Stevie wait!" Aly called running after her friend.

"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words" Deidara sang listening to his Ipod.

"Drive" Stevie said hopping in passenger's seat.

Deidara just shrugged it off and started to drive, leaving Aly at the police station.

"Oh my gosh that jerk!" Aly shouted as Deidara's car left the parking lot.

When they arrived at the hospital Deidara realized they had left Aly back at the police station so he dropped off Stevie and then went back to get Aly.

**Aly's POV**

Those jerks! They ditched me here in this stupid parking lot! How long does it take some one to realize that there's a person missing? I mean seriously, come on. Stevie is doing things as she usually does, blowing them out of proportion. I mean if Deidara was in the hospital I'd freak out too, but yelling at my best friend? Now that's going too far. I'm defiantly not walking home, I live half on hour away! Ugh thank god, Deidara's back.

"I'm so sorry" Deidara said opening the door for me.

"You better be" I replied getting in the car and slamming the door.

**Mean while at the hospital**

"Miss, he's going to be okay. But he needs to stay for a while" the doctor said.

"Oh thank you doctor" Stevie said feeling much better now.

"Its all in a days work miss" the doctor replied.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"Well I can you take there now if you like" the doctor offered.

"That would be great" Stevie said standing up.

He led her down a large hallway full of doors and nurses scrambling around trying to do things, they stopped in front of a door with the number 708 on it and then they went inside.

"Stevie" Itachi said smiling a little.

"I was so worried about you!" Stevie said rushing to his bed side.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems Itachi is going to be okay! YAY!<strong>

Review!

Review!

and Review!


	6. Yogurt

**Do you like waffles? I like waffles! **

**I don't own Naruto**

"I'll be fine Stevie" he replied kissing her hand.

"I want to stay here with still" she said putting her stuff down.

"Okay" he replied.

"I'm just glad that idiot didn't kill you" she said sitting down and then placing the papers for Itachi to fill out on the table next to him.

"I love you Evie" Itachi said.

"I love you too Tachi-san" Stevie said.

**Mean while in Deidara's car….**

"OMG" Aly said looking out the window.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked.

"A freaking pie stand!" Aly replied dreaming of a nice piece of fresh pie.

"Wow, un" Deidara said.

"Let's pull over and get some" Aly suggested.

"But we need to see if Itachi is going to be okay, yeah" he replied.

"Oh yeah" Aly said.

When they got to the hospital Stevie was asleep hugging the remote and Itachi was staring at the T.V. wishing he could change it with his mind.

**Itachi's POV**

I freaking hate this stupid show! Of course Stevie falls asleep cradling the remote, and I'm not supposed to move much. What am I gonna do! Next thing you know I'll be singing the theme song! Crap! It's a freaking marathon of this show! I'm gonna die!

I'm so tired of this show I'm about to throw something at Stevie. Yay I'm saved! Deidara and Aly are here!

"Hey, can you get me that?" I asked pointing to the remote.

"Sure" Aly said grabbing it from Stevie.

"Thank you so much!" I said changing the channel.

"Your welcome" she replied giggling.

"Who changed the channel?" Stevie asked as soon as she woke up.

"I did" I said waving the remote in the air.

"You have horrible taste in shows" she replied.

"No you do" I said.

"Aly can you get the remote from him" Stevie asked.

"I'm the hurt one! Miss selfish!" I said frowning.

"Don't call me that!" Stevie snapped.

Sometimes Stevie annoys me, I mean she has her ways of getting under peoples skin. Like when she yells, acts like a two year old, or just acts crazy. Stevie has her moments, like now. She's yelling at me but I'm not listening, I've learned to just drown her voice out. My head is throbbing, I can't tell if its from the concussion or Stevie's mouth.

"I'm hungry" I said.

"Well they have a frozen yogurt machine downstairs, why don't me and Stevie go get us all some yogurt?" Aly suggest.

"Sounds great" I said.

"Okay we'll see you guys in a few minutes" Aly said walking out the door with Stevie.

"You've been quiet" I said to Deidara after they left.

"Oh hahaha I guess I have" Deidara replied.

"I just noticed you didn't have 'un' or 'yeah' at the end of your sentence" I noticed.

"Well I don't do that all the time you know" Deidara replied.

"Oh" I said.

A few minutes later Aly and Stevie got back with the yogurt, it looked yummy.

"Here you go" Stevie said handing me my yogurt.

"Thanks" I replied taking it from her then tasting it.

Sooooo yummy! I love yogurt! Or at least now I do.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for chappy 6!<strong>

**Review for Itachi's sake!  
><strong>


	7. Pie

**I'm soooo hyper right now! So why not write a chappy for ya'll!**

**Itachi: YAY**

**Gilli-chan: O.O Tachi are you okay?**

**Itachi: YAY**

**Gilli-chan: I'll take that as a no….**

**Deidara: She doesn't own Naruto, yeah**

**Gilli-chan: You finally said something! YAY**

**Itachi: YAY**

**Gilli-chan: O.O**

**Itachi's POV **

I want pie, apple pie! Seriously I wish someone would get me some pie. But no I can't have pie because I'm allergic to apples.

"Itachi get over it" Stevie said throwing a marshmallow at me.

"Ow, my eye" I said frowning at her.

"IT WAS A MARSHMELLOW HOW DID THAT HURT!" Stevie yelled.

"Stevie, calm down" Aly said trying to calm the evilness that is Stevie.

I still want pie. Meanie people won't give me pie! Ack what do I care? OMG my mind is messed up cause of that little blonde jerk! I swear when I can leave this stupid place I'm going to hit HIM with a baseball bat. He's not gonna know what's coming for him, I was in the Anbu and the Akatsuki! I wonder if my sharingan works here….

**No one's POV**

"Dei-Dei wake up" Aly said shaking her sleeping boy friend.

"What" Deidara whined.

"Lets go" she replied.

"Okay" he said stand up and stretching.

"I want to leave before they wake up" Aly said grabbing her things and heading for the door.

"You got it, where to?" Deidara asked.

"Your place of course" Aly replied as she opened the passenger's door and got in.

"Okay, yeah" Deidara said starting the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Guess what? I'm writing a new story!<strong>

**So review a question you would like to ask to a Naruto or Inuyasha character! Include the characters name and your question! Randomness welcome! **


	8. A ring

**WARNING: This is not a filler chapter**

**I repeat this is not a filler chapter!**

**I'm sorry for all the filler chapters but I'm busy!**

**I'm trying to plan some stuff right now and I keep forgetting to update!**

**Tobi: Gilli-chan doesn't own Naruto **

**^I almost forgot to type that ^**

**A few weeks later….**

A soft humming noise was coming from the bathroom in Deidara's house. It was late and Deidara just realized he needed to brush his teeth, so he walked into the bathroom.

"OMG!" Aly screamed pulling her towel up, the soft humming noise was the hair dryer and Aly's towel just happened to be sagging. A lot.

"I'm so sorry, yeah" Deidara apologized covering his eyes and then walking out of the door.

"It's okay" Aly replied pulling on her pajamas and then sitting down handing the brush to Deidara.

"You so sweet" Deidara said brushing Aly's wet caramel colored hair, like he did most nights.

"Well I need to tell you something" Aly said getting nervous, she knew there were many ways he could react.

"Okay, un" Deidara replied.

"I'm p-pregnant" Aly stuttered.

Deidara was speechless; he wrapped his arms around Aly and hugged her. He was so happy!

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Aly replied.

"I'll be right back" Deidara said leaving the room, he was going to do what he's wanted to do for so long.

"Okay" Aly replied.

Deidara walked back into the room holding a small black box, he got down on one knee and then slowly opened the box.

"Aly will you marry me, yeah?" he asked.

Aly started to cry, this was the greatest moment of her life.

"A MILLION TIMES YES!" Aly yelled and then she kissed him.

He removed the small 24 carat diamond silver ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. She looked at if for a while and then she finally spoke.

"It's….Beautiful" She said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it" he replied putting an arm around her.

"Well why don't we go tell Stevie and Itachi the good new tomorrow? All three of us" Aly said.

"Great idea" Deidara said smiling at his fiancé.

"I love you" Aly said.

"I love you more" Deidara replied kissing his fiancé, she was definitely the love of his life.

"I need to tell you something, you are truly the love of my life. And I will love you no matter what. You've made me so happy" Deidara said smiling.

"Oh Dei-Dei" Aly replied stroking his golden blonde hair.

"It's true" he said kissing her cheek.

"I know" she replied kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG A wedding you say? WHERES MY INVITE! I have to go…..Free cake!<strong>

**Kidding….Jeez I'm not that rude! OMG a baby? BABY SHOWER TIME! **

**Guess what? I'm writing a new story! So review a question you would like to ask to a Naruto or Inuyasha character! Include the characters name and your question! Randomness welcome! **


	9. Pillows, hunger, and mood swings!

**OMG turns out Dei-Dei got a restraining order on me!**

**Cause I tackled him for marring my bestie!**

**He deserved a nice punch in the face….**

**But that's a different story!**

**Heehee =^-^=**

**Umm but I have an invite for… * gets out librarian glasses***

**Joanna Davis! The one person who's followed the story the WHOLE time!**

**Besides my bestie of course….hahaha **

**So big thanks to you for following this story and the original! **

**Now I've just realized I need to shut my mouth so…**

**Tobi: Gilli-chan doesn't own Naruto**

"Dei-Dei wake up!" Aly whined throwing his phone at him, she was tired of it ringing over and OVER and over.

"Ow!" Deidara said when the phone smacked his eye.

"What?" Aly asked.

"I have an eye under my bangs smart one" he replied frowning.

"Your phone won't shut up" she whined.

Aly had become very moody, and this often annoyed Deidara but he got over it. Deidara looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway. It was Itachi, he was ranting about Stevie and the way she was acting. Deidara was tired of his mouth as soon as he realized it was him. Deidara interrupted Itachi by saying bye loudly and then hanging up.

"Who was it?" Aly asked.

"Itachi, calling to drive me crazy" Deidara replied flipping his hair.

"MY TUMMY HURTS" Aly shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Deidara asked still fixing his hair.

Aly pouted and then buried her head in a pillow; she was tired and didn't care if Deidara was annoyed. Aly picked up a pillow and then smacked Deidara in the head with it giggling. He got a pillow too and then hit her back, feeling guilty when she pouted. Then she hit him so hard with the pillow he fell off the bed.

"Oops" Aly said looking over the edge of the bed.

Deidara sighed; he knew he was beat by his moody fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey PPL! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…..I was busy and stuff! BUT I was working on another fanfic! YAY! <strong>

**SO remember…..**

**Review**

**Review**

**And REVIEW! **

**hahahahahahaha**


	10. Showing off the new bling

**HEY! YOU! YA YOU! **

**Sorry for not updating! * sob***

**School is back to full swing and I'm going crazy with work!**

**And cmv ideas…and new stories… and of course hanging out with my bff!**

* * *

><p>"Guess what!" Aly said practically jumping in excitement, and then she flashed Stevie the ring.<p>

"OMG!" she replied jumping up and down.

"So you finally worked up the nerve to propose" Itachi commented.

He had been out of the hospital for about a week now but still needed to take medicine for the concussion. He had been staying at Stevie's apartment since he was released.

"Yep" Deidara replied smiling.

"And I'm having…..TWINS!" Aly announced.

"TWINS!" Deidara exclaimed in shock at her announcement.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Stevie shouted.

"I'll plan EVERYTHING! The wedding! The baby shower! The bridal shower! EVERYTHING!" Stevie said putting emphases on the word everything.

"No, no you don't have to that Stevie" she replied.

"YES I DO! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Stevie said hopping around in excitement.

"If you say so Stevie" she replied.

"YAY I'm gonna go call a venue and a caterer and a florist! RIGHT NOW!" Stevie said grabbing a her cell and a phone book.

"Cool your jets Stevie, you don't have to that right now" Aly muttered.

"Okay" Stevie said dropping the book which made a loud noise when it hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!<strong>

**I spent my time writing new stories! **

**The DeiAly wedding is coming soon!**

**So stay along for the ride!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! **


	11. The wedding!

**OMG it's here….**

**Guess what…**

**Guess what's in the chapter below…**

**A * suspense music ***

**WEDDING! **

**THE wedding! So many chapters and finally its here! **

**Guess what, if I said you have an invite…..**

**YOU'RE IN THE STORY! YOU GET A LINE OF DAILOG!**

**Yay! Here comes the bride…..**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>About a month or so later….<strong>

Aly sat nervously as Stevie fiddled with her veil, she had been so excited for this day but now she was scared out of her mind. Stevie was humming 'here comes the bride' and trying to place the veil just right in Aly's hair. In 45 minutes she would be married to the love of her life, and in about 7-8 more months they would have a family.

"Do the flowers face up or down on this thing?" Stevie asked flipping the veil upside down and staring at it.

"Huh? Oh the flowers face up" Aly replied.

"Oh, okay then" Steve said smiling and then putting the veil on her.

"You look beautiful" Itachi said leaning against the door frame.

"Thank you" Aly replied.

"Oh you too, but I was talking to Stevie" he said.

"Thank you sweetie" Stevie replied smiling at him.

"Now go help Deidara, he's probably freaking out by now" she said shoeing him away.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Deidara paced around the small room stuck deep in thought and worry. Everything had gone so fast, and then he was standing next to the priest as his beautiful bride walked down the isle escorted by Itachi. Her family couldn't make it so Itachi offered to escort her and she gladly agreed. Deidara was star struck in Aly's beauty as she walked down the isle in her strapless flowing snow white gown carrying a bouquet of pure red roses. Before she stood on the other side of the priests Itachi hugged her and then went to sit in the front row with Stevie.

"Do you Deidara take Alyson to be your lovely wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do" he replied slipping the ring on her finger.

"And do you Alyson take Deidara to be your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked looking at Aly.

"I do" she replied slipping the ring on Deidara's finger and then smiling at him.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced.

Deidara removed Aly's veil then they looked in each others eyes and kissed, everyone clapped and some people were teary eyed. Deidara picked Aly up and carried her out to a car, where Stevie, Itachi and one special guest were waiting.

"WOOHOO after party!" Stevie chimed waving her arms in the air.

"How many drinks have you had already Stevie?" Itachi asked chucking at his crazy girlfriend.

"I lost count….." she replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"I think she had about three glasses before she spilt one on somebody" **Joanna** said.

(Well there you have it you can now say you were in a story wedding!)

"Stevie what did I tell you about drinking!" Aly scolded.

"You said….Drink as much as you want Stevie" she replied giggling hysterically.

"Did not" Aly muttered.

"Don't lie Aly" she mumbled.

"Fine, you smell like campaign!" Aly announced laughing.

"I know" she replied.

"OMG so shiny!" Stevie exclaimed looking at the disco ball that spun in the limo.

"Stevie calm down" Itachi said poking her causing her to fall over.

Stevie stuck her tongue out at Itachi and he smirked, she always acted crazy. Aly just shook her head; her best friend is the craziest person on earth. Stevie could have sworn she was a unicorn in the chapel but she wasn't thing straight so it was probably a hallucination, she was defiantly tipsy. Or just crazy, but she couldn't answer that question either.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**And now a video version of this series will be airing soon on YouTube! **

**I know you readers have been waiting for this chapter for a while now, and guess what? I finally wrote it! I truly missed writing this story on my time off! And now I'm a beta reader if anyone needs one! **


	12. Moving

**Itachi: YOU! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK! You left all the fans hanging!**

**Me: I know, I know…..BUT**

**Itachi: NO BUTS!**

**Stevie: Yeah, I agree. **

**Me: Well I'm back now so get over it! **

**I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer my self today…**

**I don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>Itachi was snoring loudly and Stevie was vacuuming the apartment when the phone rang. A familiar ring tone blared and the phone vibrated off the table and hit Itachi in the face.<p>

"Hello?" Stevie answered.

The rest of the conversation couldn't be heard but it was definitely alarming. Stevie hung up and sadly sat next to Itachi, putting her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Aly is-is moving! And so is Dei-Dei! All the way to Florida!" she sobbed.

"WHEN?" he asked rather loudly.

"Next week" she replied.

"And she just told you?" he continued.

She nodded unable to speak. The news that her best friend was going away made her mute with sorrow. She didn't want Aly to move. Not now at least.

"Why don't we go get ice-cream?" Itachi suggested "It'll make you feel better"

"Okay…" she muttered.

She slipped on her canvas boots and grabbed one of Itachi's jackets before heading out the door. Itachi followed and together they walked. About a block later Stevie decided to end her silence.

"S-so you think they'll come visit?" she asked.

"Of course Sweetie. We can visit them too" he replied smiling sweetly.

"Okay" she said sullenly.

Her sadness troubled him, on a deeper level than first assumed. He would miss her smile because he was sure it would be showing up again for a while. He sighed and just hoped for the best. Wishful thinking might help. But not all people believe in it. Though he was one of them. It was cold and her pale cheeks were rosy from the whipping winds. She was too absorbed in the situation to even care about what else was going on. Too absorbed to notice the car that was about to hit her…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back! And here's your short new chapter! :3<strong>

**Review if ur happy that I'm back! :D**

**Uninvited guests has been paused. But this story is still alive for now **


	13. After you're gone

**So it all comes down to this**

**I cried writing this**

**I mean who wouldn't cry**

**I don't own Naruto or 'you are the moon' by hush sound**

* * *

><p>The waiting room smelled horribly of ammonia and sickness, Itachi sat in the far corner with his head in his hands. And the doctor entered, walking towards him.<p>

"I'm sorry. There wasn't anything we could due" the doctor said.

Itachi immediately feel to his knees and sobbed.

"Would you like to say one more good bye?" a nurse asked.

He nodded and wiped the tears from his face. Then followed them to her room. Just seeing her lying there so peacefully, she was beautiful but when as you got closer you noticed the blue pigment in her lips and face. Itachi touched her cold pale and wished there was some way to bring back her back, again tears began to fall. She still looked beautiful, as if she was just sleeping. But she wasn't she was gone. A soulless shell of her former self. 'At least she's not suffering' Itachi thought as he wiped more tears on the black sleeve of his shirt. He left the room and walked to straight outside the hospital still in tears. He grabbed his phone and called Aly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's me. I-I have some news" he replied.

"Is it about Stevie?" she asked.

"Yes. She...She….She didn't make it" he replied.

A sudden silence fell over the call and a few moments later Deidara was on the other line.

"I'll be by in a sec to pick you up so we can all talk" he said then hung up.

Itachi was confused. Why did she have to go? Why now? He pulled a small ring box from his pocket and looked at the small 42 silver diamond ring. It was to be hers. She was going to be Mrs. Uchiha. His forever love. His wife. Because she was the love of his life. Deidara pulled up moments later and put the box away and got in the car. The ride was quiet and it wasn't too long before they reached Aly and Deidara's apartment. Aly was sobbing into a pillow sitting on the couch with the T.V. on mute.

"The funeral is next week" Itachi muttered.

"Did they call her parents?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah" Itachi replied sullenly.

"Look it's going to be okay" Deidara said.

"You don't get it. She's not coming back! She's never coming back!" Itachi yelled.

"Deidara just give him some space" Aly said.

**A week later at her funeral**

Her coffin lay open during the observation. Stevie's hair was perfect, its radiant blonde color still shone as before. She was wearing a blue dress and a bouquet of roses sat to her left.

"I heard what happened and I came to talk to you" someone said putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

He turned to face Sasuke. He had grown taller since the last time Itachi had saw him and he immediately hugged his younger brother.

"It's been a while" Itachi said.

"Five years, I guess so" Sasuke replied.

Deidara and Aly walked up to them arm in arm smiling.

"Hi" Aly said waving to the brothers.

Itachi waved back and Sasuke just stood there. Most people were snacking on the light finger foods that were set out on large tables. And during the eating they were able to view Stevie in all her beauty. A song called 'You are the moon' by the Hush Sound was on as this went on for about a 1 ½ hours. After that it was about an eleven mile drive to the cemetery. Itachi and Deidara left the car because they were pallbearers along with some of Stevie's family. Sasuke and Aly walked to the small pavilion where Stevie's other friends and family were seated. Stevie's father talked about how much he loved his baby girl and how much he and her mother would miss her. And that ended her funeral.

Itachi was in tears along with Aly and Deidara. Sasuke tried to console his brother with no luck at all. They all left for Deidara's apartment to hang out and talk.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading~<strong>

**Please review.**

**Review if you cried!**

**I cried writing it….**

**You know you see the review this chapter button.**

**Click it. You know you want to. **

**Click for Stevie!**

**Or for Itachi!**

**Or if you're a fan girl Sasuke-kun!**


	14. Tricked, you say? I did no such thing!

**Thought it was over did ya?**

**Well I fooled you! **

**Sorry but NO!**

**I will no let this end so soon!**

**It must live on!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Itachi" <em>

"_Itachi? Wake up!"_

"_Come on wake UP!" _

'_Guess I'll call the nurse'_

"_NURSE! _

"_Yes?"_

"_Throw this at him" _

_**SMACK!**_

"Huh? What? WHO WHEN WHERE WHY?" Itachi said.

"Your welcome miss" the nurse said. (Guess who the nurse is? Hint: He's an Uchiha!)

"Sasuke?" Itachi exclaimed in shock "Why'd you hit me with a remote?"

"Cause I told him to" Stevie chimed.

"OMG Stevie! I had a dream that you died!" Itachi said.

"Well don't I feel loved" Stevie replied playfully.

"Is there anything else I can get you Stevie-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yepp. I want another bowl of strawberry ice cream and a kiss" She said jokingly.

"Don't even think about it" Itachi said looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke come here for a sec." Stevie said.

She kissed him on the cheek and then slapped his other cheek.

"Jealous?" she asked Itachi.

Itachi had no answer but he looked pretty mad. Sasuke was dumbstruck and blushing madly. When the door burst suddenly open….

"STEVIE!" Aly shouted rushing to her bed side.

"Sup" she replied to her best friend.

"What did they say was wrong with you?" Aly asked.

"Well I broke my wrist, fractured my ankle, and I have a concussion" Stevie replied smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" Aly said.

"Did you kill both of them?" Deidara asked, looking from Itachi to Sasuke.

"With love" Stevie replied.

"SASUKE" she whined "I want my ice cream"

"Of-Of course" he replied leaving to go get her more ice cream.

"So how you doing?" Stevie asked Aly.

"Well we're not moving" Deidara said.

"And I'm just fine" Aly added.

"If moody and annoyingly loud is normal" Deidara muttered.

"It is for her" Stevie replied.

"I go you you're ice cream" Sasuke said reentering the room.

"I don't want it anymore" she replied.

"I want it!" Aly exclaimed.

"Whatever" Sasuke said handing it to Aly.

Aly gave the bowl of ice to Stevie who was happy because now she had more ice cream. Then Itachi finally decided to speak.

"Stevie Laine Johnson will you marry me?" Itachi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was all a dream! Tricked ya :P<strong>

**Review!**

**Love yall' **

**;3  
><strong>


	15. An answer

**So I took a break from writing!**

**I bet you missed me!**

**You didn't?**

**MEH!**

**For meh fake twin who shall be called Rin currently!**

**:3 I don't own Naruto!**

**Missed yall!**

**I also missed writing….I was wonder if you can post via IPhone?**

**What do yall think?**

* * *

><p>"No" she replied.<p>

A look of shock crossed everyone's faces. Even Sasuke who dropped the bowl of yogurt he had retrieved from the cafeteria. A small tear fell form Itachi's eye.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for marriage" she continued "I hope you can understand"

Itachi was dumbfounded. He had a loss for words and scrambled to get his thoughts together. He closed the ring box and slipped it into his pocket with out saying a word and then retreated to the hallway. He leaned against the wall and slid until he was practically kneeling. Things hadn't happened as planned.

"Aly, I think we should go" Deidara said heading for the door.

"No. You go talk to Itachi" she said rather sternly.

"Why'd you say no? Are you crazy? That could have been your only chance!" Aly exclaimed.

Stevie was in tears. Sobbing even. What had she done? Now she'd single handedly ruined everything! Even worse it was around the holidays!

_Mean while out in the hallway…_

Deidara walked over Itachi who had his head in his hands. He felt sorry for Itachi. This proposal had gone so smoothly while his was a disaster.

"I don't know what to say" Itachi muttered "I thought she loved me"

"She probably does" Deidara replied concernedly "She said she's just not ready, give her sometime"

Itachi didn't replied, he just got to his feet and walked towards the lobby. Deidara had nothing else to say. The situation had gotten to far to interfere now. But mostly because he had no clue what to say.

_Inside the room…_

Aly had calmed the hysterical Stevie when Deidara returned. He shrugged. And he noticed a look of anger in Aly's eyes. She motioned to the door and they both walked into the hall.

"Where's Itachi?" she asked.

"He left" he replied.

Aly shock her head. Today had not gone as planned for anyone.

_Catching back up with Itachi…_

He had already gotten about three blocks away from the hospital when he stopped to by a hot dog from a street cart. It was okay. Not exactly the best he'd ever had, but it was food and it helped him regain control of his thoughts.

"Maybe I should give her some time like Deidara said. Hm" he muttered to himself.

He decided to just walk back to the apartment he shared with Stevie. A sudden ringing startled him. It was his phone. Stevie had wanted eagerly to speak with him.

"Hello" he answered.

"I'm so sorry" Stevie started "I never meant to upset you"

"It's okay. I understand" he replied.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too" he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chappy! <strong>

**XD**

**Review! **


	16. 2 AM

**Sorry for the wait!**

**I've been writing other stories and short drabbles **

**SO SORRY!**

**I missed this story…**

**U probably did too!**

**Ha….**

**WOOHOO NEW CHAPPY**

* * *

><p>It was roughly 2 a.m. and not a creature was stirring inside Deidara and Aly's apartment…Until-<p>

"Deidara" Aly said calmly shaking him.

"W-What?" he asked waking up.

"The baby's coming" she replied.

"Huh?" he asked, thinking he heard her wrong.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" she shouted.

Deidara's eyes grew in shock…He froze, and then grabbed the car keys and a jacket, after putting a jacket on Aly. He rushed out the door to warm up the car. Aly followed slowly behind, and they sped off down the road.

After arriving Aly was rushed to birthing rooms and Deidara called Stevie.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"You know that its 2:05 a.m. correct?"

"I'm at the hospital, you might wanna get here"

"FINE be there in ten minutes" and she hung up.

After 5 harsh hours of labor, twins, a boy and a girl began life. The girl named Hikari and the boy Sealy.

Hikari resembled mostly her father while Sealy resembled his mother.

"OMG SO CUTE!" Stevie said freaking out.

Deidara was shocked. They were cute! SOOOO CUTE!

And of course everyone was there to congratulate the new mother.

Deidara walked out of Aly's hospital room and out into the hall. When someone walked out in front of him.

"Think you can just escape, eh?"

"N-Nagato?" he asked stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayz new SUPER short chappy with a cliff hanger ending! XD <strong>

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm really grateful for those people who followed the story from the very start!**

**And to you, the readers, THANKS A BILLION!**

**Without your support I'd probably never wrote the sequel **

**:3 **

** ~Gilli **


	17. Traders

**Sorry! Long time no chappy…**

**But it seems not may people review or even favorite any more…**

**Sooo here's a new chapter. **

**I've been into a new manga/anime and writing for it instead…**

**SORRY GUYS/GALS! **

**Missed yall! **

* * *

><p>"You're a piece of work, Deidara…I expected this from you...You made a commitment…Once broken, it is beyond repair. Severing your ties to the Akatsuki can only hurt you further, now you are a trader, a danger to the rest of us"<p>

"I-I-I'm sorry"

"Apologizing won't be necessary…Were your headed there will be no sorry, only your own regret. You just seem to dig your self deeper with every word"

"I have a family! I'm married! And you decide to enter now? After my wife just had our two children?"

"I've always been there. Don't think I wasn't watching. I'm the leader, and it is my duty to act on the welfare of the organization"

"Deidara, Aly said for you to…." Itachi started as he walked into the hall. His and Nagato's eyes met for only a second but he sensed the harsh reasoning of his presence.

"I could have expected better from a prodigy. Your actions were that of a child, Uchiha Itachi"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well of course I'm not alone. You think a criminal such as I would come to reclaim traders without backup?"

Kisame and Sasori turned the corner and approached them. Kisame glanced at Itachi and Sasori stared at Deidara.

'Brat' Sasori mouthed.

Kisame glanced over at Itachi who initially shot down his glance with a glare. Itachi knew this was no game. It was a risk to try to escape. But they did it, didn't they?

"Kisame, Sasori, grab them. You shall not escape the Akatsuki. Not today. Not ever. Till death do your ties to MY organization break" Nagato said, venom seeping through his words.

"You wouldn't do this! Nagato! Why have you changed, UN!" Deidara shouted angrily as he was carried out by Kisame who had slung the blonde on one shoulder and Itachi on the after, but not after Sasori slapped the Uchiha with a flower pot.

"Oh yes I would" He muttered smirking.

MEANWHILE!

"Hey Aly, have you seen Stevie?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I don't know..." she replied "Haven't seen her for a while actually. She disappeared a while ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! <strong>

**Review!**

**Favorite! **

**Whatever else! **

**Love, ShutUpAndLetMeGo **


	18. A different country

**So My Twin (not really) told me to post.**

**So I posted! **

**Here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Sorry for taking a while RinRin! **

* * *

><p>Stevie had known this would happen. She knew about Nagato, his motive, his plan. And yet she said nothing. Classic Stevie for you.<p>

"Plane AB to Beijing, now boarding" the lady over the load speaker said.

Stevie sighed and stood, picking up her book bag and then boarding the plane. She found her seat and put her bag into the storage compartment over head. She hid her face in her sleeve allowing a few tears to fall. She didn't want to leave, but she had to, she couldn't live the way was.

She loved him.

He loved her.

She said no.

He had been crushed and hadn't kissed her in weeks.

Stevie cried after he fell asleep ever night. She had ruined it. It was her fault.

"Hi" a sweet voice said as the owner sat next to her, his words startled her.

"Hi" she replied sheepishly.

"Oh my god! Stevie? Stevie Johnson? Is that you?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Um, yeah, do I know you?"

"I-It's me, Wendell, we went to high school together, I took you to the movies a few times" he said trying to jot her memory.

"WENDELL!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Yep, I guess I've changed a lot" he replied.

"YOU HAVE!" she responded.

He once been nerdy, with glasses and braces, but now, boy was he HOTT! He had blonde hair that partially hid his beautiful amber eyes.

"Why are you going to China?" he asked.

"I'm tired of where I live, too much stress"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm going so I can have some me time"

"Well that's my other reason"

"Well maybe we can hangout together while we're in China, walk the great wall, get some food" he offered.

"I'd like that" she replied.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, we're about to take off for Beijing" the captain said over the loud speaker.

'I'm scared. I've never been to China. I've never been out of the country. Well at least I have Wendell' she thought as she looked out the plane window, 'gee; those city lights look beautiful up here. I wish Itachi was here to see it'

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading~<strong>

**Review or Aly will sic the twins on you :P **


End file.
